A Silent Guardian, A Watchful Protector
by Blazingleaf
Summary: The musings and emotions of a certain Legendary Pokemon as he silently watches a trainer of great importance.


The glowing, razor sharp leaf blade of a Sceptile sliced through the chest of a towering Tyranitar. The Tyranitar, sturdy and fearsome in appearance, didn't even seem to be affected by the vicious attack. It's massive maw opened, revealing razor sharp fangs, and the beast roared before charging the Sceptile, a lithe green Pokemon that looked tiny compared to its opponent.

Fortunately for the grass type Pokemon, size wasn't everything.

The Tyranitar seemed surprised as, with great speed and ease, the Sceptile leapt gracefully over it. The Tyranitar tried wheeling around to face its opponent, but its great bulk, combined with the momenteum generated by its Take Down attack made it difficult for it to stop in time. It slid to a stop, throwing dust up into the cool wind of a summer evening. And when it did, Sceptile was already right in front of it, leaf blades ready to strike.

"Too slow." Ash Ketchum declared, a broad grin on his face as his Sceptile delievered the final blows to the Tyranitar. Two green blades slashed quickly across the dinosaur-like Pokemon's chest, taking it down. The massive powerhouse of a pokemon collapsed onto the ground, and its trainer, looking dejected and defeated, returned it to its Pokeball. With yet another victory under his belt, Ash walked towards Tyranitar's trainer, hand outstreched and with a warm smile on his face, ready to congratulate the trainer on a battle well fought.

Crouched on the branch of a tall tree nearby, invisible to all but a few, a tall humanoid Pokemon, feline in appearance, nodded in silent approval. 4 years it had been, since Mewtwo had last spoken to the ambitious young trainer, and Ash had indeed improved greatly, both as a trainer and a person. As he prepared to teleport away, a teasing feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"Never knew you had a thing for young boys."

Mewtwo turned, and glowered at the small, pink feline Pokemon in front of him. Mew. He was her clone, and yet they were nearly polar opposites, at least in demeanor. One was a mischievous, playful, friendly Pokemon, the other, one who was serious, cold, and rather difficult to get close to.

"I don't." Mewtwo snapped. "I just... observe him from time to time. Keep track of his progress. I sense great potential in this one. Pure of heart, sees Pokemon as his friends, not tools for destruction or profit." As Mewtwo spoke, he remembered the first days of his life, being trained under the instructions of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Rage coursed through him for a moment, and then he calmed himself. It was this boy, Ash, who had taught him that not all humans were like Giovanni, and had opened his eyes to the truth. That was a lesson he would never forget, and not even the worse atrocities commited by mankind would convince him otherwise. _As long as even a few good trainers remain, there is hope. Hope of a world of peace and bliss. Where Pokemon and humans live side by side, and even the meaning of the word "conflict" has long been forgotten. _

"Yes. I watch over him because he taught me a great lesson." Mewtwo spoke again, looking into Mew's eyes. "I've never directly interfered or aided him in anyway, simply because I believe in him. That he, with the help of his friends,can overcome all adversity. I used to think that I was the most powerful trainer, the most powerful being in this world. But I have come to realise, that in fact..." Mewtwo paused for a second. "In fact, it is people like Ash, and his friends who possess the most power. Never faltering. Never giving up. Perhaphs some day, even he shall face something he cannot defeat alone, even with the help of his friends. Then, that day, I, Mewtwo, will step out from the shadows, and fight alongside him. But that day has yet to come. And hopefully, it will never come." Mewtwo stared at Mew with a steely gaze, and Mew nodded with understanding, before silently teleporting away. Mewtwo turned back towards Ash.

Tyranitar's trainer was gone. Ash was talking to Sceptile, praising Sceptile for fighting well. Sceptile smiled warmly at Ash, as it transformed into red energy, which was then sucked into a Pokeball. Ash tucked the Pokeball away, and looked around seemingly casually, before looking straight at where Mewtwo was. Mewtwo froze in surprise, even though he knew Ash could not see him. Ash seemed to hesitate for a second, before turning away and walking off.

Mewtwo watched the young trainer walk away, and prepared for another long night of secretly and quietly fighting against the various criminal groups of the 4 regions. Pulling the hood of his robe back over his head, as he prepared to teleport away, he looked once more at Ash.

_Thank you, Ash. For everything._

And the greatest gift of all.

Hope.


End file.
